Hellfired
Hellfired 'is the tenth episode in the sixth season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the one-hundred twenty-second episode overall. Plot The episode starts on zerg hive cluster where drones and zerglings gather to listen to the queen's bedtime story. On the storybook, it depicts a suburban house on a page, and Sarah Kerrigan the Queen of Blades splitting the marine in half with Jim Raynor still falling in love with her on next page. The drone claps by a good story until their storytelling is interrupted by incoming enemy. The enemies are shown hellbats riding on hellions speeding towards the hive cluster. The drones scatter but the enraged queen faces against them, only to be run over by a hellion. The terran speedsters turn to chase after the drones. A spine crawler, drinking a purple juice, is alarmed and it stabs the hellion. As the hellbat riding the hellion is capsized, they quickly interchange their roles by transforming into another modes, and continue to ride on. A zergling runs beside the hellion, attempting to bite the wheels off. Queen recovers and shoots a dart at a hellion-hellbat. However, hellion and hellbat exchange repeatedly. Unburrowed roach crawls in front of the approaching hellion-hellbat. As they collide with a roach, they transform and switch again. The hellion-hellbat charge towards the swarm of queens, roaches and zerglings bravely. The hellbat leaps to skip over the queens' heads, and lands in front of the drones. The drones shiver in fear. Hellbat charges his flamethrower to burn the mining units into crisp. Unfortunately, his napalm spray doesn't work underwater, thus the ignition fails. Meanwhile, in the terran factory, there is a graduation ceremony held inside. The hellbat is recognized and rewarded with an upgrade diploma held by a marine. Another marine run up the stage and whispers to the marine. In response, he cancels the upgrade by tearing the diploma into pieces, and the marines, even another graduating hellbat, walk away. The third marine comes up to use broom on the stage, and the graduation banner falls itself onto the dumbfounded hellbat. Epilogue A poverty-stricken hellbat is shown holding a paper that says "NEED JOB PLOX (didn't get fired)", whilst a protoss stalker shoots the barracks until it burns—ironically—by sustained damage . Characters * Queens * Drones * Zerglings * Hellions * Hellbats * Spine crawler * Roaches * Marines * Sarah Kerrigan (cameo) * Jim Raynor (cameo) Trivia * The episode's initial title was "hellion hellbat" and was written in lowercase form, marking it as the first episode in entire CarBot Animations ''series episodes without a capitalized title. ** However, its title has been renamed to "'Hellfired" immediately. ** This is the second time CarBot Animations' ''episode title was renamed. First was "Illidumb Hunting" in ''HeroStorm ''series when it was initially titled as "'Illidum'". * This is the second time terran units riding on another terran unit to attack the enemy base. First was in "Core Values" where marines rode SCVs. * This explains the logic that, since the battlefield setting is on "Abyssal Reef", hellbats/hellions cannot use fire underwater. However, the barracks in epilogue scene is shown burning when it is damaged. * In epilogue, the hellbat's paper makes a reference to "You Fired" back in Season 3. * Factory's add-on structure tech lab is based off from machine shop from original [[StarCraft|''StarCraft]]. Cultural references * A sound effect when hellion and hellbat transforms and switches after they collided with a roach is obviously based on 1984 TV series Transformers. ** Also, their role and transform-switching to each other is a reference to 1986 film ''Transformers: The Movie ''where Junkions switch during the chase against Autobots. Video Category:Episode Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Terran Episodes Category:Zerg Episodes